Traditionally, soldiers have been equipped with various small arms, including larger rifled-barreled weapons, such as the M203 or M79 grenade launcher. Such grenade launchers are designed to fire grenades, such as the M430 HEDP (high explosive dual purpose). However, military organizations have desired to use these weapons to fire other ordnance in other applications, such as shotgun rounds for close quarter combat and forced entry applications.
Thus, a so-called M576 round was provided, which allows firing of lead shot from the M203 or M79 grenade launchers. The M576 cartridge, however, propels the shot at a relatively low velocity, thus limiting its effectiveness.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a buckshot round for firing from a rifled-barreled weapon, such as the M203 or M79 grenade launcher, having a higher velocity and accuracy.